


Forever in 23 words (an attempt at the shortest Preath fic): my take

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, blame preathfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: It's 23 words. It IS a summary.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Forever in 23 words (an attempt at the shortest Preath fic): my take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCrushALot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCrushALot/gifts), [DODO24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/gifts).



> Blame preathfics and the people on the preathfics server for this. Sorry if anyone actually got excited about a new fic from me.

Love found. 

Never easy, always worked for. 

Green eyes, brown hair, soft smiles. 

Twilight kisses against goal posts. 

The steady thump of hearts. 


End file.
